Lipoprotein(a), associated with a high risk of cardiovascular disease, is a genetically-determined lipoprotein fraction of an as yet unknown site of origin. We will study apo(a) distribution and composition in 2 fasting Lp(a)- positive and 2 Lp(a)-negative human subjects after a meal containing 100 g of saturated fats.